legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Bay
Save the Bay is the twenty-sixth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis With the construction project halted, Donna and the girls can return the sanctuary animals to the ocean. Stephanie has an idea, get the bay declared a nature sanctuary so no-one can ever build in the water again. Meanwhile, Dr Alvah starts using a device to suppress her emotions and she goes back to being evil. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * Stephanie makes a callback to The Artist's Way when she mentions someone stealing her petition the last time she was gathering signatures. * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Save the Day". Errors * When Steve is seen after Mia's dedication speech with the girls, he is not wearing his glasses. Quotes Mia (to River): What are your parents' names? Sunshine and Happiness? River (surprised): How'd you know? Mia: Huh? River: I'm kidding, it's Jack and Phyllis. Gallery 02MTRZSTB.png|Mia, Twister, Rumble and Zobo. 07SPASTB.png|Seal pups are huggably cute. 09EvcSTB.png|Emma with her video camera. 10MSbtSTB.png|Mia and Stephanie with baby turtles in a crate. 12lookUpSTB.png|They are wondering why the crane jammed. 13Zunjamming01STB.png|Zobo unjamming the crane by thumping it. 15SlideReadySTB.png|Seal slide ready for use. 17SPslidingTimeSTB.png|The seal pups are about to slide back into the water. 19MslideWaterSTB.png|Mia used the slide too, because she saw the fun! 22Sjetski02STB.png|Stephanie riding the jetski. 23SnatureSanctuarySTB.png|Stephanie wants to have the bay declared a nature sanctuary. 24LikeIdeaSTB.png|They like that idea. 25GirlsSPGatheringSTB.png|The girls collecting signatures to support the nature sanctuary proposal. 26SsmarterSTB.png|This time, it’s an electronic petition, it’s a lot harder to steal! 27SridePetitionSTB.png|Stephanie collecting signatures on an amusement park ride, combining work and fun! 29ApetitionSTB.png|Andrea stopping traffic to get signatures. 30MpetitionSTB.png|Mia collecting signatures in the gardens. 31ZOpetitionSTB.png|Zobo and Olivia collecting signatures on the train. 32SNpetitionCountSTB.png|Steve telling the girls the sanctuary proposal needs 1000 signatures to be approved. 34SmugGirlsSTB.png|The girls have 3000 signatures. 38SNpostponeSTB.png|Steve telling the girls he’ll put the proposal up for processing in one month. 39ToughGirlsSTB.png|The girls don’t approve of that delay. 41SNnowBetterSTB.png|Steve reconsidering, he’ll get the processing started now. 43MAbadDaySTB.png|Dr Alvah is having a really bad day! 45MAcrazySTB.png|Dr Alvah having a prolonged moment of mental instability. 46JcuddleTimeSTB.png|Joey hoping Sherlock’s cuteness will stabilise Dr Alvah’s sanity. 47MAangrySTB.png|And she’s back to angry again! 48ESdeviceSTB.png|Dr Alvah’s emotional suppression device. 49MAeSupressionSTB.png|Dr Alvah turning off all her emotions. 50MAevilBackSTB.png|Just like that, Dr Alvah is evil again. 51SDceremonySTB.png|The sanctuary dedication ceremony. 52MribbonCuttingSTB.png|Mia about to cut the ceremonial ribbon with a very large pair of scissors. 54GirlsMedalsSTB.png|The girls lining up to get their medals. 56ZwhereMedalSTB.png|Zobo wants a medal too. 57SNforgotMedalSTB.png|Steve realizing he should have brought six medals. 59OZmedalSharingSTB.png|Olivia sharing her medal with Zobo. 61Aquestion02STB.png|Andrea asking if she should explain what Zobo just said to Steve. 62OssshSTB.png|Be quiet and let Steve think it was something polite. 64Mspeech02STB.png|Mia making a dedication speech. 66ParentCameoCountSTB.png.png|Mia says there are this many parent cameos in the audience. 67PetsInAudienceSTB.png|The girls brought their pets to the movie theatre. 70MAeSuppressionOffSTB.png|Dr Alvah realizing the emotional suppressor effect has worn off, 71MAeSupressionOnSTB.png|so she gives herself another zap with the device. 73NoEmotion02STB.png|Dr Alvah back to feeling no emotions. 74MteasingRSTB.png|Mia teasing River. 78RiverTeasingMSTB.png|River teasing Mia. 80MzingFunSTB.png|Mia is amused by River. 83RedCarpetPetsSTB.png|Pets on the red carpet. 84EmmaPetsSTB.png|Emma with all the pets. 85EmmaChicoSTB.png|Emma and Chico. 86MAevilPlanSTB.png|Evil Alvah is back and she has an idea for her next malicious plan. 87SApartySTB.png|Stephanie and Andrea want to party! 88PartyTooSTB.png|We want to party too! 89MRmoreTeasingWTB.png|Mia is thinking River is going to be very fun to tease, she hopes he stays around for her merriment. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)